Musashi and the English Alphabet
by Any-Clan
Summary: I'm doing one of those things where I write a one-shot or something for every letter of the alphabet. These will mainly focus on Musashi's past, but it could also be the occasional one in the present. He has great a back-story opportunity, and I haven't really seen to much of it used.
1. A as in Attachment

**Nu~! I know I: **

**1. need to get my old stuff back up (I haven't abandoned it, I'll explain later)**

**2. usually write my stories in order of what's on my profile for story ideas **

**but! Have no fear! I plan on doing this 'make a one-shot/drabble for every letter of the alphabet' thing with Musayama (I just got Viz's volume 4 and 5 for KDU yesterday. Musayama/Sushiyama. Not liking it) because I:**

**1. have not seen any fanfics for him on this site **

**2. he has great back-story opportunities and, like, nobody's been using it!**

**So for the letters… I just go on and click the generate button until I find a word starting with that letter. But for a few I have pre-picked out words. **

**I must warn you though: contains MANY OC's and Miyuu is probably OOC. Sorry.**

**The Letter is: **_**A**_

**The Word is: **_**Attachment**_

* * *

Of course he had been attached, they were his parents. He had loved them with all his heart, and when it all came down to it, it didn't matter that he occasionally fought with them, was lazy, or had a secret resentment that he was the 'baby' in the family.

But now they were dead. The young boy couldn't believe it. They had died. It was earth-shattering. Musashi didn't mind that his big sister, Miyuu, was going to be raising him. He loved her too, even if they didn't always get along, her being a stupid teenage girl and all. But, still. Nothing could ever replace his parents. Not ever.

Musashi let his head fall and felt tears run down his face and dampen his shirt. Something like this was what would make him want to coup up in his room for a few days and not come out, but the boy knew that wasn't an option. He would just have to go on as usual. But this time he had a plan in mind.

Days before he had to take a 'career test' for school (actually just a stupid assessment to see how skilled they were and what line of work the government could force them into, if need be), Musashi had sat on his bed and talked to his dad about joining the military. He could hear his fathers' voice now,

"I don't know, son. The military is hard."

"But, Dad," He had protested, "they do things for us! Plus, I saw a documentary in community class that said that it was great!"

"A documentary, eh?" His father said, an eyebrow lifting as he smiled slightly.

"Yep!" Musashi proudly proclaimed.

"Must have been convincing, then."

"What makes you say it like that?" The child demanded.

"Son, a boy like you, with your height, weight, and frame, would likely die before training was over," The older man said solemnly. His sons' eyes widened. Die? Musashi didn't know that. But, still. He knew that by the time he was 14 (the enlisting age for the military, due to lack of need and the fact that it was a career that was more of a trade than anything else), the boy was going to be tall and muscular. He'd be fine.

"Well," His father said, "I see that for now, you're hell-bent on joining. Good luck and be careful."

Those words had helped the child. Musashi was now, more than ever, hell-bent on joining. It didn't matter that after that night, he didn't really want to go. He knew that his dad had told his mom, and that Miyuu had inadvertently heard about their conversation, too. He knew, because the next morning at breakfast, his mother and sister had looked at him differently. Joining the military was usually a family event. Like when a child was old enough to receive the 'The North and The South' talk. Only in this case it didn't begin with "When I was your age I/a friend/a family member…". It was the son or daughter sitting their family down and saying "I want to be in the military.". But, of course, they'd say it a gently as possible.

Either way, he'd never be able to show his parents his success. Either way, he'd have to go into school and have everyone on his back, students bugging him, teachers doing their jobs and hawking him for brake-downs and/or suicide attempts.

Murayama Musashi knew it was attachment. But, still. It couldn't be helped.

* * *

**I know that Musashi is a police officer, but I hope to elaborate on the whole 'military' thing later. As for the 'North/South' talk and his community class…I had to make it futuristic. I have this idea where it takes a dystopia turn and when the two continents smush together, the world forgets a shit load of history and traditions. And there's the fact that the North Island (or New Island, personally I say North) doesn't have plants or animals. As for the whole 'community class' thing, it's just CCR (College and Career Readiness). They have that at my school, I don't know about yours, though. I hope to add more of the parents in and help develop young Musashi and young Miyuu. As for his age and his parents' death, I have no idea. The manga never says how they die or at what age Musashi is when they die. Sorry if this is bad! **


	2. B as in Brief

**Hello, I'm back! And here's the next installment of our alphabet! (funny story. I was going onto the website that generates the words and the first word I pulled up was 'Army'. I know the army and military are different, but don't people usually think of the army when someone says military?) **

**The Letter is: **_**B**_

**The Word is: **_**Brief **_

**Musashi's Age: **_**14-ish**_

Musashi stared down at the thin note in his hand. The microfibers of the computer program skimmed across his fingers, creating almost a silky touch. His friend Kyoko had given it to him after lunch before they parted and no longer shared any classes. Her words were in his head now:

"Don't open it until you're, like, at home. Maybe at, I dunno, around 6 or 7? Just don't open it at school. Ever."

He knew Kyoko's style and if she had said to open it at home, then it would either be something perverted (she was all for encounters of the sexy kind, where as he was very prude and blushed easily at mature things) or something not-school related that required more space to move about and think, maybe use a computer. But the look on her face and the way that she had said it made the tween think. He supposedly knew her inside and out (though it would be a little ridiculous to think so), and the almost air-headed manner in which she had presented the note was OOC. Too OOC. Like she had a crush on him.

Musashi gulped. He, being her best and closest friend, would know if she was in love with him. It's not something she could hide, having some much time to be around him. Then again, she was an excellent liar with a strong poker face. He has gone months before she ever revealed her true opinion on some matters or people. Kyoko was like that. She made sure that everyone else was happy and sacrificed her own wants for others, while at the same time almost being, as she called it, a 'Me Monster'.

So if she was in love, he didn't know it.

"Alright class, go inside and take a seat, we will begin shortly," the teacher said, opening the door to the classroom. Polymetrics was his second to last class and one of the two neither friend shared. So, if Musashi wanted to see how Kyoko was feeling about him, he'd have to wait and read the note. But in the mean time…class was starting and after missing an entire grade level two years before, the class had gotten a tad harder. And learning the Pythagorean Theorem wasn't going to do him any good, since they never used letter variables. In fact, he hadn't even heard of them, let alone use them until 8th grade.

As the class dragged on, Musashi felt himself occasionally drift from the class and his work to the prospect of the note. But he quickly dragged his focus back to class, and repeated the same process in his last class; for fear that he'd start muttering or do something else odd. Even Kyoko didn't act out like that in class unless it was a class discussion. Such is the still and silent warrior.

But that didn't stop him from quietly freaking out when he was packing up or on his way home. And so, when he got home, Musashi was just short from ranting. Miyuu noticed this and asked, but he brushed her off, instead going and starting his homework as a reliable reason to fuss.

* * *

It was after dinner, which he had taken early due to his bizarre mood, but even that didn't help him eat. The poor, confused kid had been going in and out of theories about his current status with his friend and was just about in a state of collapse.

It was nerve-wreaking, trying to stay in the right with this. Musashi didn't want to read too far into it, but he didn't want it to be guess work. He looked at the clock, trying to see what time it was and figuring that going to bed early might not seem that strange, and that sleeping over this dilemma would be good. But looking at the time made his heart life.

Because it was 6:30. NOW he could open up that infernal note. He could finally read it. It read:

_Dear Musashi,_

_I know that I can be horrible with technology. And I know that our works often get met with failure. But you have to promise not to kill me. Because I got us a small spot on a radio program thing. Y'know the 'old fashioned' kind where they record their banter and play it with that horrible music? Yeah, we're gonna do that. Well, if you want to._

_-Kyoko_

Musashi nearly slapped himself. Of COURSE it had been nothing. And he was really glad to, that they had the opportunity, too.

**Explanation time! So, I'm not going to explain the OC and instead let other letters help with that, but I will elaborate on Polymetrics. It's basically the algebra of the future! And that they also don't use much of the math we do, so they don't use variables, and him skipping a grade WILL be explained later. If I don't in this fic, I will make one specifically for it. As for 'sleeping over it', I'm pretty sure that that's a variation of 'sleeping on it' that is used today. How they do radio is also different. They don't do the whole radio talk-show thing and instead just record and play back their voices. Their music is pretty much solely auto-tune, but without all the amazingness of Vocaloid. So it sucks. **


	3. C as in Cluster

**Sorry I haven't updated in forever, I lost my flashdrive with my ABC stuff**

_**Letter: **_**c**

_**Word: **_**cluster**

_**Musashi's age: **_**19 (present day)**

Musashi Murayama. That name was familiar to classmates and douji masters alike. He knew that they didn't intend to insult him when they called him 'Murayama-kun', but they still did it, no matter how many times he told them to call him 'Musashi'. He sighed. At least Yamato called him 'Musayama', even though he despised the nick-name.

Speaking of Yamato, the teen turned his head to the side and looked at the overly loud master who was currently getting hit on the head by Akitsu. They were all friends. Even Rune was still their friend, despite the change in sides. Seeing the group react to each other made him feel lonely. Musashi had a strong group of friends back home, and watching the students freak out made him think of his old school. All the crazy times, screaming about the most ridiculous things, laughing way too loudly, having laundry wars, and just being kids.

"Hey! Musayama!" Yamato yelled to Musashi, who grunted in reply. He listened patiently as his teammate talked to him, occasionally looking at the taller of the two.

"…so do you want to do something later?" Agari Yamato asked.

"No."

"What?! Why not?" the douji master asked, but the bell for class rang, and the class began to settle down. It wasn't like Musashi didn't want to go, he just didn't want to get attached to the good douji masters and feel regret when leaving. He felt enough regret not taking anyone with him in the first place.

* * *

Kyoko stared at the monstrosity she, Ido, and Arashi had made. This would surely get them out of this prison.

"Kneesocks! Start it up!" The teen commanded the young woman. Miyuu complied and the group heard the mass of materials make a chocked coughing noise then begin to hum. Tonight the elusive people would make their escape.

* * *

"Maybe tonight…" Musashi whispered to the wind as he sat in Inohara Park. It was nice being able to sit on the grass and watch all the clouds go by. It was peaceful. It was free.

It was also free of Sopia, whom the young man had had a bumpy relationship with. But, hey, this did fill the douji's demand that he spend more time outside. Lying back, he sighed. _It's been to long…_

**Like it? And did anyone recognize Inohara Park from Tokyo Mew Mew? Also, I know that in the published version Musashi is 16, but I read chapters 5-15 online and he was introduced as 19, so I thought I could say that he changed his age in order to be in the same grade as Yamato. **


	4. D as in Dream

**Hello, it's been a while. Sorry. But here's a new chapter! Yay. So guess what I learned today! While I was looking for Japanese surnames (for a character in a non-fanfiction story I'm going to write) I found that 'Murayama' is the 77****th**** most common surname in Japan. Go figure. No wonder why you should call him 'Musashi'. *exploded* **

_**Letter: **_**D**

_**Word:**_** Dream**

_**Age: **_**takes place in present day**

* * *

Musashi couldn't sleep. He just couldn't. It wasn't that the teen was an insomniac like Jealous, it was the fact that Tokyo was a hard city to sleep in. For someone from the future it was, at least. There was also the fact that he had a hard time sleeping dreamlessly. Musashi's nights were constantly plagued with memories and nightmares.

So sleeping was usually out of the option.

* * *

"Hey, Murayama-kun," Kiyose asked gently, pulling the cop from his reading materials.

"Yes?" He asked quietly, trying not to disturb the girl's flighty nature.

"I was just wondering if you ever dreamed about anything," She stated, fidgeting under Musashi's unintentional stare.

"And why's that?" Musashi tried to smile and lighten his perpetually gloomy demeanor, though it failed to work.

"I'm doing a report…for my science club…and I w-wanted to study people's dreams…" Kiyose stumbled through her response.

"So you're trying to analyze dreams? For science?" Musashi asked.

"N-no, just gather data and see if there are repetitions, and such…"Kiyose tried to sound calm, but Musashi was focusing on her so intently that she was beginning to freak out.

"Okay, then." He agreed with her.

"Please just tell me about your last dream," Kiyose said, feeling relieved.

"I just have to warn you that most of my dreams are revisited memories," He warned her.

"Oh, that's quite alright."

* * *

_"You don't have to do this, you know." Musashi looked down at his best friend, Kyoko. She was perpetually stuck at 5' 2", so most people had to look down to talk to her. Long gone were the days when she towered over him._

_ "I know." It was blunt_

_ "I could have my sis…she could worm you…anything?" They had had the conversation before, Musashi trying to convince her not to go, saying that he could have Miyuu stop what was going to happen. Miyuu would and could, even though she wasn't very fond of Kyoko. _

_ "Mu, I want to go. I've always loved their ideas. I'm so wishy-washy about here and there…it'll be fine. Anyways, I don't want to give Yuu another reason to dislike me," Kyoko said calmly. _

_The Chattanooga pulled into the station, one o'clock exactly. Musashi watched as she boarded the train, as she waved, and as she pulled away from his gaze. Tears nearly began to pour. The vehicle speed off, and soon was coming to a stop, opening its doors. Eko-san put his big hand on the scared boy's shoulder. _

_ "This is it, Murayama-san," Eko-san kindly told the police officer who was standing ridged next to him. Musashi's tears threatened to fall. The Chattanooga…_

_ "Just call me Musashi…" The whisper was lost in the crowd, to upset for it to have been heard anyways. _

_The sushi chef and his companion sat down and began to talk. Or, at least, Ekoda talked. Musashi was to numb to even hear his own heartbeat. _

* * *

"That was pretty much it," Musashi told Kiyose, his voice a little strained from trying to retain himself in front of everyone.

"Th-thank you very much…" Matsumoto was at a loss for words. Poor Murayama-kun…it was the only thought that could revolve around in her head.

"Do you need me to go into any more detail?" Her comrade asked, turning back towards the Shonen Jump.

"No, no, that's quite alright." Kiyose said, her pigtails shifting as she began to walk away. Musayama sighed. What a nice dream it had been, seeing Kyoko like that again. Eko-san, too. Never mind that he woke up a 2 a.m. crying.

**I hope that wasn't too horrible. I told you we'd see more of Kyo. I tried not to make the dream too long, or too short. I know that Kiyosin (fail at making a stereotypic Japanese style nick name) is in the manga club, but I had to give her a reason to ask Sushiyama about his dreams, and I didn't want to make it a class project. (funny, I sound just like a teacher.) Sorry for doing two present-times in a row. Dreams could only be in the present, and next chapter will be a mixture. It's in the present with lamentation on the recent past. It's also one of the few I have pre-picked words for. **


End file.
